


Ruriko's Suspicion

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Ruriko suddenly realizes how strange it is that her 'aunt' (really her surrogate mother) lives with her family. Does Haruhi really think she can steal away Ruriko's father?





	Ruriko's Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start putting this policy in the beginning note of every fic I write, since no one can really see it on my profile.
> 
> The next time someone demands that I write a sequel/more chapters of a story, oneshot or otherwise, I WILL delete that story. I don't give a fuck how popular the story is, I don't give a fuck how 'kindly' it was written. I will delete it. It does not MATTER if you INTENDED to 'demand' an update. Any variation of 'update soon', especially PUSHY ones, will be TAKEN as this. I am sick and tired of people just deciding that they can say 'update soon!' or 'update now!' or shit like that. No. I am not a machine who writes on command. And if I direct you to this note, do NOT try and say you didn't mean for it to come off that way.
> 
> Check my profile for a list of fics I've deleted if you don't believe I'll do this.

Ruriko sat with her legs crossed in a masculine way - not that she cared, it was why she wore tights under her skirts - and her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, staring over at her  _Auntie Haruhi_ , who was going over her most recent case.

"I've figured you out," Ruriko finally said.

"Mm," Haruhi mumbled, obviously not paying any attention.

"You're after Father, aren't you?"

"That's nice, Ruriko..."

Ruriko scowled. She stood up and stomped over to Haruhi, snatching away the papers in her hand. And, finally, Haruhi looked up at her. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No!" Ruriko snapped. "You have to listen to me! You may have Daddy fooled, but I won't sit here and let you tear apart my family!"

Haruhi blinked, a look of bewilderment coming to her face. Ruriko might have thought it excellent if she wasn't already in on her surrogate mother's plan.

"Ruriko, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The teen crossed her arms and tilted her chin. "You're trying to steal Father away from Daddy!"

Still, Haruhi blinked, the same furrowed brows and downturned lips on her face as there were before. "You think I want to steal Hikaru away from Kaoru?" she asked, speaking slowly. "Why would I do that?"

Ruriko paused. "Okay, uh, I haven't actually figured out  _why_ yet," she admitted. "I mean, they let you live here for free, and they give you money already so it's probably not about that, but, uh..." She suddenly perked up, and she smirked. "Ah-ha! You're in love with him, right?! That's gotta be it!"

"Sorry, but no," Haruhi said bluntly.

"A likely story!"

Haruhi sighed. "You're starting to seem like Kaoru in our second year of high school... Except he didn't actually tell me to stay away from Hikaru or anything that you're doing."

"So I'm nothing at all like him," Ruriko pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess."

A silence fell.

"Can I have my papers?"

Ruriko scowled. "Sure. But remember - I'm watching you."

She handed the papers over, and stormed out of the room. Haruhi watched her go, and sighed. "Hikaru and Kaoru shouldn't let her watch so many of those American soap operas... It's giving her delusions."


End file.
